


Five Things That Never Happened to Tobias (and one that did)

by Poetry



Series: Things That Never Happened [6]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Christmas, Drabble Sequence, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments from a life Tobias almost lived, and one from the life he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Tobias (and one that did)

**1.**

“Sir, we can’t take your nephew into foster care without checking if his mother is competent.”

“I don’t care what you do with him or my crazy sister. Just get him out of my sight.”

“My mom left me,” Tobias told the social worker.

“She didn’t, Tobias,” the social worker said. “She was just too sick to take care of you, so she asked your aunt and uncle to do it. But it’s been nearly ten years since the accident. With help, she might be able to, now.”

Tobias turned. “You _lied_ – ” he began, but his uncle was already gone.

**2.**

Her face was scarred, her eyes stared blankly, and she smelled like dog. When Tobias mumbled, “Hi,” she smiled, and it was beautiful.

“Hi, Tobias. Do you remember me?” Loren whispered.

“No.”

“Me neither.” That tiny, beautiful smile again. “Can I try to be your mother anyway?”

Tobias smiled back, though she couldn’t see it. “Sure. When can I move in?”

“Not yet. I still have lots to learn. And Champ needs to get used to you.” She clutched her dog’s leash. “But I met with your schoolteachers already. You seem like a boy I’d like to get to know.”

**3.**

Tobias had never seen this small brown boy show a free lunch card before. He swiped it, then stared at the floor like he hoped it’d swallow him.

“Don’t worry,” said Tobias, showing off his matching free lunch tray. “It doesn’t taste so bad. My name’s Tobias.”

“I’m Marco.”

Finally, Tobias recognized him. He used to be the class clown, but he’d been quiet lately. “I’ve seen you, walking home. We must live near each other.”

“These days, yeah,” Marco mumbled.

“Want to walk together?”

Marco glanced at a tall white boy across the room. Then he said, “Yeah. Okay.”

**4.**

«Tell me about your mother, Tobias,» said Prince Elfangor. «Your family.»

Nobody ever asked Tobias about that, but the Andalite wanted to know. He was dying alone, surrounded by aliens. Did he miss his family?

Tobias said, “We only met a couple years ago. She was injured in this horrible car accident when I was little, so she gave me up. But now I live with her.”

«Are you happy?»

“Yeah. It’s hard sometimes, but yeah.”

«You are lucky.»

Tobias thought of Marco and his dad. “I know.”

Elfangor seemed like he might speak again. But the words never came.

**5.**

“How do we know he’s even gonna like this?” Marco grumbled, sweating as he carried the basket through the woods. “I mean, your mom’s cooking is good, but…”

“You went with Ax to the mall,” said Tobias. “You know he likes food. Besides, he’s lonely. He might as well be an orphan. We know what that’s like.”

Later, Ax asked, “Where did you acquire this delicious food?”

“My mom made it.” Tobias stared Ax down. They’d already argued about this. He didn’t want to hear her called a _vecol_ again.

Ax stared back, and quietly said, “Give her my thanks.”

**(+1)**

On Christmas Eve, Tobias heard footsteps in the woods. «Ax. Someone’s coming.»

“Tobias? Ax? Where are you?” It was Marco.

Tobias glided down. «What are you doing out here?»

Marco shrugged, too casually. “My dad passed out. Figured you guys could also use company.”

«Tobias told me this is a holiday for humans to be with family,» Ax said. «What do you do?»

“We eat,” Marco said.

«Tobias and I have eaten.»

«Um. We sing?»

«Show me.»

«Oh come, oh come, Emmanuel…» Tobias began.

To his surprise, Marco joined in, their voices echoing in the woods. «“And ransom captive Israel.”»


End file.
